


And Hell Followed With Him

by TrashHeapPro



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: The words "And Hell followed with him" was always on his skin. And now Rook gets to find out who was supposed to say it to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God has forced my hand because I’m damn tired of all the reader insert fics for Far Cry 5. Don’t get me wrong, they’re fine and people can enjoy them, but I personally hate reading in anything that isn’t third person. I headcanon Rook as mute. Anything italicized in quotations is Rook signing. Things that are just italicized are just thoughts. Bold are text messages. P is Staci Pratt, R is Rook.

And Hell followed with him.

Rook eyed the words etched into his thigh. He didn’t understand how his soulmate could ever have those be their first words upon meeting him. He ran a million scenarios in his head but none of them really made sense. The words sounded religious, but Rook never really was.

People often said that soulmates completed each other, but his father always said they balanced each other. Maybe his disregard for religion, much to his mother’s dismay, was to balance out his soulmate’s love for it.

Rook couldn’t really see how that worked. In his experience, religious people tended to try and covert nonbelievers and nonbelievers tended to try to convince them that god didn’t exist. There were people like himself who were content to mind their own business, but too many people liked to shove their thoughts onto others.

His phone buzzed and he scowled at the message.

**P: Hey Rookie, can you come back to the office?**

Sometimes he hated his father for naming him Rook. Damn chess freak. The entire precinct used the opportunity to always call him a rookie even though he’d been there for two years. He sighed and texted back.

**R: Sure.**

**P: Good. We got something big going on.**

Rook raised a brow at the message before tossing his phone aside. He put his uniform on and finished eating before getting into his car.

When he got back to the precinct, Staci laughed at what looked like a lazy salute from Rook. “No need to be so formal, Rookie.”

Rook rolled his eyes and signed, “ _you’re stupid_ ”.

“So mean, Rook,” he chuckled. He waved for Rook to follow him. “Come on the Sheriff wanted to talk to us.”

In sheriff Whitehorse’s office, Joey Hudson and some unknown man were already talking. Joey turned and smiled at Rook. Rook gave her the same lazy salute he gave Staci.

“Hello to you too, Rookie,” she said.

“You want to put a rookie on this?” the other man asked.

“Uh, no,” the sheriff said with sigh. “Rook, this is Marshal Burke. Marshal, this is Rook. He’s been with us for two years now.”

Rook nodded at the Marshal and gave him a polite smile.

“Rook, it’s nice to meet you,” Burke returned. “I have a federal warrant for Joseph Seed’s arrest. The sheriff said he wanted you to be on recovery team.”

Rook blinked owlishly at the man before snapping to look at the sheriff. His hands moved rapidly. “ _The cult leader? We’ve been trying to get a reason to just get on his property. Now we have a warrant?_ ”

“Slow down, Rook. I’m good at sign, but not that good.”

The marshal looked at the exchanged with a bit of confusion. “He’s a mute?”

“Yes,” the sheriff said. He eyed the marshal cautiously. “That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“If he can still do his job isn’t not an issue for me,” he replied. Rook smiled brighter at the marshal and Burke just returned a smaller one. “Come on, we should hurry and get to the chopper.”

Rook was excited by those words and he started flailing. “ _Helicopter?!_ ”

“Alright Rook, stop doing that or else the marshal really will think you’re a rookie,” Joey said in amusement.

The sheriff sighed. “At least someone is excited about this.” He didn’t seem as glad as he should be about the arrest warrant. He hated dealing with anything related to the cult group, so Rook could see why.

Rook was giddy throughout the entirety of the helicopter ride. At least until they saw the giant statue of Joseph Seed in the distance. Then he just remembered what they were here to do.

When the heli did land, none of the residences looked happy. Rook followed closely behind Joey, the shotgun in her hands made him feel safer. In the church, Joseph Seed was already preaching in all his topless glory. Tattoos and scars proudly displayed. Stupid aviator glasses and an equally stupid manbun. But those pants fit him well. If Rook didn’t know he was a crazed cult leader, he would probably think the man was a hipster.

And he kept preaching even as they approached him. In fact, it got louder. When the marshal held out the warrant, people started getting out their seats and converging around Joseph.

Everyone started yelling and at that moment, Rook really did feel like the rookie everyone teased him of being. Until Joseph called for his cultists to calm down.

“We knew this moment would come,” he said to his followers. Behind him a well dressed man approached where Joseph once was. “We prepared for it.” A far more muscular man came up behind him as well; bit rugged but not scraggly. He told the cultists to leave the church, assuring them by saying, “God will not let them take me.” A young woman in a pretty dress stood with the other men. And when the church emptied out, they didn’t leave like the rest.

He started rambling religious things again and Rook zoned out. His attention was caught when Joseph pointed a stiff finger at Marshal Burke and called him a ‘white horse.’ Rook refrained from twitching for his sidearm. He didn’t know if that was a threat or not.

And then Joseph looked at him. There was a long pause. Joseph used that pause to stare at Rook and the only thing Rook could do was stare back. He didn’t know what it was, but something about this man was mesmerizing. It made sense, he was a cult leader after all.

“And Hell followed with him.”

Rook had a sharp intake of breath that he, for once in his life, prayed to God that no one heard.

Joseph raised his hands out to him. Almost like a beckoning. And Rook stood there frozen; too many things running in his head. He snapped out of it when the marshal told him to cuff Joseph.

Fuck, why did he have to cuff him? Why couldn’t Joey do it? Oh right the shotgun in her hands. Why couldn’t the marshal do it?

Fuck, everyone was looking at him. Even the strangely attractive cultists behind Joseph. God, he didn’t want to do this.

“God will not let you take me,” Joseph said again.

Rook hated the way he was being stared at. He hated the way Joseph made him stare back. He honestly wasn’t even sure if he’d chalk it up to Joseph being his soulmate; this guy just had that vibe to him.

God will not let you take me. Rook mentally scoffed at the ridiculous words. He put the cuffs on Joseph. He always was a spiteful bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back to the chopper was tense. Cultists surrounded them at all sides. But Joseph wouldn’t go faster than a light stroll and Rook wasn’t about to shove him forward.

Joey turned back to them briefly to yell, “Rookie, keep up!”

Rook made an affirmative sound but he doubted Joey could hear him.

“Nervous?” Joseph asked. He must think Rook was because of his silence. But rather than nervous, Rook just couldn’t get the thought of his soulmate being the leader of a crazy cult out of his head.

Rook frowned and shook his head. Not that Joseph could see it.

Cultists started throwing rocks at them. One of them was misaimed and headed towards Joseph instead. Rook pulled Joseph back to catch it before it hit him. The cultist that threw it looked absolutely horrified by their mishap but Joseph didn’t notice. He only looked at Rook with interest.

Rook passed Joseph off to Joey to get him seated. The cultists started surrounding the heli and Rook looked around frantically, unsure of what to do. It didn’t help that Joseph started humming eerily. Christ, was this guy really his soulmate?

The marshal shot a cultist in the chest and shoved him off. Another one grabbed onto Rook’s arm. At this height if they fell, they would surely die and with that thought in his mind he shoved them out with as much force as one arm would allow.

He took in a sharp breath and signed frantically at the marshal. The quiet singing from Joseph’s stopped. Rook could feel his eyes on him.

“I can’t understand you, Rook!” the marshal yelled.

Rook growled in frustration and pointed sharply at the front window where a cultist was climbing up. Their head got torn up by the rotor and the rest of his body followed.

“Oh fuck,” the marshal whispered.

The helicopter spun out of control. Everyone braced for the impact except for Joseph, who continued to stare at Rook. Rook risked a glance at back at him. That was a mistake because once again he got caught in Joseph’s gaze. He couldn’t look away as Joseph examined him curiously.

God, Rook hoped he didn’t realize that they were soulmates. He didn’t want to deal with all the issues that would bring up. But he was already dealing with them now wasn’t he.

He didn’t want to think about it. He was almost thankful that he blacked out when the helicopter crashed.

He woke up to the sound of Nancy on the radio. He looked around and everyone else was still out cold. He reached for the headset. If he could just…

As soon as he was able to get a hold of it, another hand grabbed his. It was Joseph. And he was singing Amazing Grace in the creepy way he did.

Rook made the mistake of looking into Joseph’s eyes because once again he got sucked in by that near crystal blue. All he had to do was scream it into the headset and she would know something was wrong. But he couldn’t with Joseph looking at him like that.

“I told you God wouldn’t let you take me.”

 _Bullshit. It was your damn cultists throwing themselves into the damn rotor _.__ Rook glared at him. Even if he could voice that thought, he was sure Joseph would say something like ‘God works in different ways’ or something like that. His parents said stuff like that all the time.  

Joseph talked to Nancy over the headset. Rook groaned when the words ‘Yes, Father. Praise be to you’ came through. Dammit Nancy.

“There’s something different about you,” Joseph said to him.

Rook could only growl at him. This was such bullshit. Everyone else was knocked out and yet he barely had a scratch on him. Rook was sure he would say that it was God’s divine protection.

“Would you like to come with me to reach atonement?”

No. Rook hoped that his deep frown was enough to convey that.

“Hmm,” was all he said before looking away as his cultists came in a truck. He started preaching again. Talking about the first seal and collapse or whatever. Jesus, did this guy do anything besides preach?

Joey and Staci were getting dragged out of the chopper and it heated up as the flames grew.

“Let them burn,” he heard Joseph say.

 _Yeah would you be saying that if you knew I was your soulmate_ , Rook thought as he frantically pulled at the seat belt. The marshal got his undone and left him in the burning chopper. What an asshole!

Rook finally got his undone and started running. Bullets flew past him. He hated this. He hated Joseph for being his soulmate. He hated the cultists for being crazy. He hated the marshal for leaving him in a heli to burn. What a shitty day. He should have just stayed home and continued wondering who in the fuck would ever say those cursed words to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rook didn’t want to be the new face of the resistance, but it’s how things ended up. It was funny in a sort of way. He became the face of the resistance to his soulmate’s wacko cult. He would appreciate the irony of it if it were not him in the predicament.

After meeting up with the marshal and trying to get the hell out of dodge and failing miserably, Rook woke up in a bunker with a man named Dutch. He was then sent all over trying to liberate cult outposts. He didn’t appreciate being told to run around and do things like a dog. Dutch wasn’t a bad guy, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like a trained mutt.

The video John Seed sent out, a message to him, really motivated Rook to be a part of the resistance than anything else. Joey was like a bit of an older sister to him and he didn’t want to see her like that. Sure, she teased him along with the rest of the precinct, but that’s what big sisters do. And she would tell them to fuck off if they went too far. She brought him food if he was working too hard and he would always return the favor. When he really was a rookie, she always looked after him. Made sure he didn’t fuck up too bad and when he did, she and Staci would clean up after him.

He started liberating outposts with more gusto. He didn’t think about how he was pretty much taking Dutch at his word on this whole resistance thing. He didn’t think about it when Jerome and Mary told him to get things and kill things like a dog too. And after seeing how these people were living, Rook wanted to help.

He did meet an actual dog during this whole shit show and he was a great dog! Boomer was probably the best thing to happen to him during this whole ordeal. Rook always was more of a dog person. And the best part of having Boomer at his side was that he didn’t have to talk, or fail to.

By now the whole resistance knew that Rook was mute. Some would wait for him to write things out in his notebook. Others wouldn’t. It was difficult most times. Especially when people talked to him on the radio. When people asked questions sometimes they would forget that Rook couldn’t actually speak. And when they would it would be simple yes or no questions and Rook was expected to make a noise to answer. It felt ridiculous. So he often just stayed quiet.

He and Boomer were on a mission for Jerome when John’s people found him. Rook fought back, but there were so many of them. He decided on a tactical retreat and tried to make it into the tree line.

“Hit ‘em with the bliss!”

Rook didn’t know what bliss was, but he found out soon enough when something hit him. He started getting dizzy. Little glowing dust started appearing at the corner of his vision. He wobbled on his feet and used whatever energy he had left to keep going, but that didn’t last long.

He woke up in water and had to resist the need to breathe, lest he fill his lungs with water. When he was pulled out, he gasped for breath and the cultist basically dragged him over to John Seed.

John looked at Rook and seemed unfazed as he said, “This one’s not clean,” and shoved Rook back underwater. Rook struggled, but with that bliss still running through his system, he didn’t put much of a fight. He was pulled back out and breathed heavily to try and catch his breath. John shushed him and made to shove him back under until a voice stopped him.

“Do you mock the Cleansing, John?”

Rook sighed in relief at the familiar voice. All of a sudden, the ruthless John turned meek in the face of his brother.

“You have to love them, John. Don’t let your sin prevent that.”

Rook got the feeling that maybe John wasn’t really in this for God, but he just liked being a piece of shit.

“Bring that one to me.”

Like a beckoning Joseph opened his arms to Rook. Before he knew it his face was in between Joseph’s hands and he was staring into those eyes again. At least the pull wasn’t as strong, must have been because of those sunglasses. What kind of asshole wears sunglasses at night?

Joseph rubbed Rooks cheeks with his thumbs and Rook melted into the touch. His breath hitched at the reaction. “Despite all that you have done, you are not beyond salvation.” Joseph stopped his ministrations.

Rook frowned, but it was basically a pout. Joseph smiled at him. He stopped pouting after realizing he was behaving like a dog. Like when a dog mushed their face into their owners hands to get more chin rubs. He tried to pull away but Joseph held on.

“You are not here by accident or by chance,” he continued.

He drowned out Joseph’s religious talk; he never had the head for it. Rook wondered if Joseph had a soulmark. Soulmarks are someone’s first words to their soulmate. But Rook couldn’t talk so what would Joseph’s soulmark look like.

“Are you listening, deputy?” Joseph asked calmly.

Rook, embarrassed like a student getting caught zoning out in class, just nodded his head yes. That was stupid, Joseph obviously knew he wasn’t. They were only a few inches apart.

“You don’t believe my vision,” he said plainly. “God chose me to lead these people, deputy. God made me without a soulmate so I could dedicate my soul to this task.”

Rook snorted loudly and forced his head out of Joseph’s grasp. He looked away and tried to stifle his laughter. If Joseph only knew the truth. If only Joseph knew his soulmate was right here.

John punched Rook, sending him to the ground. “You dare-!” Joseph pulled him back.

Rook shook his head. He stopped laughing but he couldn’t stop the gin splitting his face. Joseph frowned at this like a disappointed father would, but he still helped Rook back to his feet.

“What’s your name, child?”

Rook didn’t have his hands available so he just shook his head. Joseph scowled at this response.

“Will you not answer me?”

Rook shrugged.

Joseph sighed and handed him back to John. “This one will reach atonement or the gates of Eden shall be shut to you,” he told him.

John watched Joseph walk away before turning back to Rook with anger lighting his eyes. “You will confess. Every sin you’ve ever committed no matter how petty, no matter how small… I will pull from you. Then we’ll see if you’re worthy of Atonement.”

Rook rolled his eyes but didn’t fight back when he got shoved into the back of a truck. As the man next to him panics, he zoned out again.

Joseph didn’t have a soulmark. It must have been crushing when he was younger. A soulmate was someone who would love you no matter what. Not having one was like saying he would never be loved. He must have gotten bullied as a child for not having one.

Oh shit. Rook laughed at him. They must have thought that Rook was looking down on Joseph for not having a soulmark. That’s why John lost it. Rook wanted to smack himself. The thought of hurting Joseph made his chest feel like it was choking itself.

Rook only snapped out of it when the truck flipped over. The door popped open and the cultist’s head popped too. Jerome and Mary were a sight for sore eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Boomer was the best thing to happen to Rook since he became a resistance fighter. But Nick and Kim Rye were a close second. They waited patiently when he had to to write something down. They didn’t know sign, but they were willing to learn and that meant a lot to Rook.

“I’ll tell you what, Rook,” Nick said. “Learning sign language is hard.”

Rook shrugged. “ _It’s not an issue for me.”_

Nick mumbled to himself trying to decipher the signs like it was some kind of code. After almost a minute, he seemed to get it. “Well of course not! You grew up learning it, right?”

Rook signed, “ _ _yes.__ ” He didn’t want to just nod his head because he wanted Nick to learn more sign.

Kim walked by the table. “Have you met your soulmate yet, Rook?”

Rook frowned, but nodded. “

What’s their soulmark? Since you know, you can’t speak.”

“ _ _Doesn’t have one.__ ”

“Oh that’s a shame,” she said, rubbing the black ink on her collar bone. _ _Well ain’t you beautiful.__

Nick copied the action over his own black ink. _ _Watch it, asshole.__

“How did they figure out you were their soulmate?”

“Obviously Rook told them,” Nick said, wrapping an arm gently around Kim’s waist and kissing the baby bump. “They probably was pumped to find out they had a soulmate even though they had no soulmark.”

Rook cringed at that.

“What’s with that face?” Kim asked.

Rook’s face turned guilty.

“They know you’re their soulmate, right?”

Rook looked away.

“Rook!” Nick exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell them?!”

Rook scratched his head and signed, “ _It’s complicated_.”

“How complicated can it be? Just let them know,” Kim said as Nick struggled recalling the sign for complicated. She watched his face shift into a grimace. “Or is it complicated because of who they are?”

His face answered that for her.

“What’s so bad about them that you can’t tell them that you their soulmate?” Nick asked.

“ _It’s pretty fucking bad_ ,” Rook signed.

Nick got all of those that time. “Come on, it can be that bad. At least it’s not Joseph Seed,” Nick joked.

Rook flinched.

Nick stopped smiling. “You’re joking.”

Kim looked worried. “Rook?” she called to him quietly. “Is it really Joseph Seed?”

He groaned and his face rested solidly on the desk. “ _I don’t know what to do_ ,” he signed without looking up.

“I don’t either!” Nick said. “Kim is perfect! Seed is-”

“I think,” Kim said pointedly. “What Nick meant to say is that, your situation is unique.”

“Seriously though, you and Joseph fucking Seed,” Nick said, still in disbelief. “How did God think that was a good pair?”

Rook shook his head as he peeled himself off the desk.

“Have you tried talking to him?” Kim suggested. “I don’t know maybe you can convince him to give up all this cult stuff.”

Rook gave her a deadpanned stare. _Really?_

“Yeah, Joseph’s head is too far up his ass to see what’s right and wrong,” Nick said. “I don’t even think a soulmate is enough to get him out.”

“Maybe that’s why they’re soulmates though,” Kim insisted. “Maybe Rook is the one person that can set Joseph right.”

“He doesn’t need to be set right, he needs to be dealt with,” Nick hissed.

“Nick!” Kim hissed back.

Nick followed her glaze to Rook who had sunk in on himself. He wasn’t looking at either of them. He stood up sharply and sighed.

“Hey, Rook,” Nick said tentatively. “I didn’t mean- uh- what I meant to say was-”

Rook held up a hand for Nick to stop. He gave him a small smile and signed, “ _It’s okay. I know where you’re coming from. You’re not wrong; being my soulmate doesn’t change that_.” He grabbed his things and headed for the door. “ _I just need some time to think. I’ll see you guys later_.”

They let him walk away. But not before Kim slapped the back of Nick's head.

Thinking about Joseph was the last thing he wanted to do, so he was thankful that Grace Armstrong needed help. He helped her clear out peggies and was pleasantly surprised when she responded to his signs by signing back. She was a tough cookie and he was more than happy to listen to her talk about anything that wasn’t Joseph Seed. But being in this town meant that soon the conversation did in fact delve into the cult; how she hated them, how she hated the Seed family. It just forced him to think about his soulbond to the man and excused himself, making an excuse saying that he had kill more peggies and save more people.

It was a really bad time for John to come for him.

Rook just wanted to forget it all. He wanted to go back home and forget those blue eyes that dragged him in like a tar pit. So he painted it red. He slaughtered the peggies that John sent. He painted the world red. He painted himself red. All so he could forget those pretty blue eyes.

He got blindsided by the bliss bullet that lodged itself in his side. The sparkles of light dance in his vision, like faeries singing him to sleep. And he couldn’t resist.

* * *

 

When he woke up everything was fuzzy. There was fussing across from him and when his vision cleared, he saw Joey. She struggled against her bonds. He looked at Rook with fear; not of him, but for him. She stopped struggling when there were footsteps outside the door.

John hummed as he opened the door. Creepy humming must’ve ran in the family. He placed things on the table near Rook and Joey started crying again. He told his story to Rook, who barely paid attention. Rook was more focused on Joey.

John preached about the power of yes and Joey started moaning in pain behind the duct tape. She struggled briefly, but knew nothing was going to come of it. John was going to torture them. He wanted to carve sins into their flesh and cut it out. He wanted to mutilate them. Joey was scared of that. Scared for herself. Scared for Rook.

John asked, “Who wants to go first?”

Joey couldn’t say anything; she had duct tape over her mouth. Rook couldn’t say anything; he couldn’t speak. He suspected that John only said that as a pseudo choice, but he only had eyes for Rook. Rook nodded his head.

John beamed at him. “Yes. Yes!” He got close to Rook. “You’re not going to regret this. I promise.”

Joey struggled frantically in her seat. She screamed behind her duct tape. Her legs kicked at the floor as if it was her that was chosen to go first.

John turned to her. “Shhh, Deputy Hudson. You’ll get your turn. But right now I’ll have to take you back to your room. Confessions are meant to be private, after all.” Joey shook her head and struggled harder. John frowned. “Is there something you want to say, Deputy?” he asked taking off the duct tape covering her mouth.

“Don’t hurt him, please! Rook can’t confess anything! He can’t speak! I’ll go first!” she rushed to say. She looked at Rook. “Please,” she breathed harshly.

Rook growled at her plead.

John turned to Rook sharply. “He can’t speak?”

“He’s mute,” she clarified. “He has a speech disorder.”

“That’s interesting…” John said mostly to himself. “Come on, Deputy Hudson! I need to talk to Deputy Rook privately.”

“Wait! No!” She screamed before John shoved the tape back over her mouth.

He pushed her out of the room and left Rook to himself.

Rook felt rage well up inside of him. He was going to get out of here. He was going to save Joey. And he was going to murder John Seed.

Throwing himself down a flight of stairs was stupid and risky, but hey, it worked. He slaughtered the peggies. Cleared them out so he could get to Joey. He didn’t care about John’s voice overhead. He just kept going and going. He had to get her out of here.

He found them behind a thick set of doors. He jiggled the handle trying to get it. It didn’t work. All it did was draw John’s attention. He said that Rook’s sin was wrath. That he would still be empty even if he filled himself with it. He took Joey away and she struggled so valiantly, so futility. Gas started to fill the hallway and Rook had to get out unless he wanted to end up comatose on the floor.

Rook ran. He ignored the people shooting at him. He ignored the bullets brushing past him and he ran. He ran out. Away from Joey. He didn’t want to but he had to. If he died here, Joey would stay there forever.

The air outside was crisp and it helped wake him up. He breathed hard, running until he couldn’t anymore, until he was far away from John’s bunker. John said his sin was wrath, but Rook never thought of himself as having much of it.

John equated Rook’s “wrath” as something he wanted to dispense; needed to. But he was just trying to survive. To avoid going through the torture the Seed family was known to give. To save his friends from that torture. Rook didn’t want to murder all these people, but the fucking Seed family forced his hand.

John thought Rook was wrath; he hadn’t even seen it. If he wanted Rook to be wrath, he would get it. Ask and ye shall receive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the text messages, Jo is John and J is Joseph

Rook liberated outposts with a vengence. He had to save his friends. He needed to get Joey back. He needed to get her away from John Seed and his unhygienic operating room. He had to stunt the cult’s growth. He had to kill John. He didn’t think about how Joseph would feel. Didn’t think about killing his soulmate’s brother. 

 _Kill John. Kill John. Kill John._  A mantra ringing in his head. A loud ringing. So he didn’t have to hear his doubts. So he couldn’t hear his thoughts.  _Don’t think. Don’t think. Don’t think._   _Kill John._

He certainly wasn’t thinking when he got back to Jerome’s church. If he was, he would’ve noticed the crows nailed to the church. But he wasn’t. So he got the butt of a rifle to the face as a reward. 

When Rook came to, John was hovering over him. His hands were tied and he gave an obligatory tug, but was unsurprising when it held strong. He sighed and sat up. 

John looked down at him curiously. “So you’re his soulmate,” he said to himself.

Rook frowned.  _Don’t think. Don’t think. Kill John. Kill John._

“Well, come on then,” John said, waving the cultists to help Rook up. “You can watch your friends confessions.”

At the front of the church, Nick, Jerome, and Mary stood restrained by cultists. Jerome already the skin of his pectoral flayed off. They sat Rook at the front, all three of his friends looking at him with concern. 

John brushed a hand over Rook’s shoulders as he passed the pew. “Don’t worry, deputy. You’ll get your turn, eventually,” he said with a nasty smile. “But I think Joseph wants to handle that personally.”

 _Don’t think. Kill John_.

They took Rook’s weapons; of course they did. He needed to find a weapon. He needed to kill John. Rook’s eyes landed on the bible Jerome was holding. His personal bible. The one with a six shooter inside it. 

John was trying to convince Mary to say yes. He had Jerome telling her to say yes. But he didn’t mean it. They had a plan, Rook could see the determination in their eyes. The bible opened and chaos ensued.

Mary grabbed the gun while Jerome used the heavy book to slam into a cultists face. She tried to shoot John but it narrowly missed. The hearing in his right ear was most certainly fucked. Rook tackled a cultist to the ground and pounded his fists into his face. 

Mary shot the cultists that was trying to pry Rook off. She grabbed the machete off the dead man’s belt and sliced through Rook’s binds. She looked him dead in the eyes. There was a mixture of anger and confusion in her expression and Rook felt guilty. They knew. They knew who his soulmate was. He could tell. They didn’t have to say it.

“Talk later, go now!” she said, shoving the gun in his hand and pushing him towards the door. 

And he ran.  _Don’t think. Don’t think. Kill John. Kill John._

Rook stole a cultist truck that was parked out front. He stepped on the gas, chasing after John’s truck. He rummaged around, checking the glove box and sides of the chairs for guns. He came up with two extra pistols and 5 mags of ammo. 

John cursed as Rook unloaded bullets into the car. He cursed loud enough that Rook heard it. He grabbed his own pistol from the passenger’s seat and shot back. 

Rook alternated between shooting at John and shooting at the tires. A tire popped and John lost control. It didn’t help that Rook landed three shots to John’s torso. 

The car skidded to a halt and John opened the door just to fall out. Rook approached the downed man cautiously and ripped the bunker key from around his neck. John was coughing up blood but that didn’t stop him from talking.

“You can’t run from, Joe,” he said. “I know what you are to him. He-” John coughed up more blood. “Everything he’s been through, everything he’s had to fight for, and you’re going to tear it all down. Have you ever considered that maybe he’s right? That maybe you’re his soulmate for a reason, that together you could finally finish what took him so long to build.”

Rook scribbled something down in his notepad.  _You wanted Wrath. This is Wrath._  He ignored John’s comments. He wasn’t about to be tied down to Joseph just because of their bond. That was the fall of so many couples; the idea that one of them had to give up everything to live the life of the other. Rook wouldn’t fall prey to that mentality.

John wheezed at the note and couldn’t even flinch when Rook ripped the paper out and threw it at him. “He waited so long for you…” was the last thing he could get out before his eyes shut closed. 

Rook stood over John’s quivering body, wheezes shaking his core. He watched blood pour out of the three bullet holes in the other man’s torso. He looked between the bunker key in his hand and the blood drooling out of John’s lips. He thought about it. The mantra out of his head now that he had done the deed. And he felt guilt. How could he do this to his soulmate’s brother?

He fumbled with John’s pockets and pulled out a smart phone. He took John’s hand and unlocked it with a bloody finger. He hoped that Joseph had a phone of his own. He knew that John was the flashiest Seed sibling. He allowed a snort at an ID of simply Joe with prayer hands next to it. 

He messaged the number really quick.

**Jo: Come get John before he bleeds out.**

Rook looked through the setting and turned on location sharing. By the time Rook figured out how to share it with the number, Joseph replied. 

**J: “Who is this?”**

**Jo: Just hurry and get him if you don’t want him to die.**

**J: What have you done.**

Rook thought about how he should reply. He could be apologetic and say he didn’t mean for it to turn out this way. But that was a lie. This is exactly how he meant for it to turn out. He didn’t know how he should reply, so he didn’t. 

He dropped the phone next to John’s dying body and got into the stolen truck before his guilt made him stay until Joseph came to save his dying brother. He couldn’t stay. He had a friend to save. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMM can't wait for you dudes to read the next chapter I have planned. It's juicy.


	6. Chapter 6

Rook was tired. He was so tired. The situation between him, Joseph, and John was weighing heavy on his chest. How could he do that to his soulmate’s brother? No, no, it was perfectly reasonable to do that to John Seed. He couldn’t think of them as his soulmate and his soulmate’s brother. It would compromise his ability to fight against them and that would hinder everything the resistance built up to. 

Joey was resting back at base with Jerome and Mary. After he dropped her off, Rook just bolted. He didn’t want to explain to them that Joseph Seed was his soulmate. He didn’t want to see the betrayal on their faces; that just because they were soulmates, that he would automatically side with Joseph. 

He needed a break. Just a nap. Just a tiny one. No one would mind. He earned it. He walked into the woods with Boomer by his side. He found a nice shady spot and laid flat on his back, his hands resting on his stomach. Boomer realized it was nap time and curled up next to him. He turned off his radio and soon fell asleep. 

He didn’t know how long he slept for, but the sun was starting to set. Waking up was a slow process. He was comfortable. That was odd. He fell asleep on the hard earthy ground, but his head was elevated just slightly, as if he had a pillow. A hard pillow, but a pillow. There was a hand in his hair, combing out the tangles. It was nice. 

But that was a human hand and Rook definitely did not remember falling asleep with a person. His eyes shot open and he stopped breathing as Joseph Seed looked down at him. 

“Good morning, Deputy,” he greeted. 

Rook immediately tried to sit up, but he was held down by Joseph’s hand tightening in his hair. He whined at the sharp prick of pain. Joseph kept Rook’s head pushed against his crossed legs. 

Rook reached up to remove Joseph’s hands from his hair, but h just shushed him. That didn’t stop Rook from gripping Joseph’s wrist and tugging lightly at it. 

He just kept shushing Rook and petting his head. Rook realized it was pointless to fight against the man and slowly released Joseph’s wrist. Before he could pull his hands away completely, Joseph snatched one of his hands into his own. 

Joseph smiled down at him. “That’s better.”

Rook pursed his lips and signed, “ _Dog?”_ Joseph was confused by this, so he instead made a dog figure with his hands and opened and closed its mouth a few times. 

“Right there,” Joseph said pointing to Boomer still curled close to Rook’s side. He was staring at Joseph, but wasn’t doing much more than that. 

Rook was confused at why Boomer didn’t at least alert him to a possible threat. 

“He must have sensed that I meant you no harm, Deputy. I just want to talk,” Joseph said as if he could read Rook’s mind. And for all Rook knew, he did. Maybe that was a side effect of having a cult leader as your soulmate, they can read your mind. That would suck. 

Rook frowned. He couldn’t talk and he didn’t know if he wanted to bring that to Joseph’s attention. Would he suspect Rook was his soulmate? Did he already suspect that they were soulmates?

Joseph just chuckled. “Ah yes, John told me about your condition.”

Oh no. He was here to avenge John and Rook was quite literally in his hands. Rook tried to lurch up to get away from Joseph but his grip remained steadfast. He whined at the pain lacing his scalp. He struggled against the hold anyways. 

Joseph bent over Rook, close enough that Rook could feel his breath brushing over his cheek as he whispered, “Try and run again and I’ll get you so high on bliss you won’t know your hands from your feet.” Rook swallowed thickly. “By the time you come down you’ll be at my mercy and it’ll be too late to ‘rescue’ your friends.” 

Rook growled at the threat and dug his nails into Joseph’s wrist and hand. 

“I know what you did,” he said lowly. “You almost killed my brother. You almost killed Johnny.” 

Rook’s eyes widened in fear of what Joseph might do. He tried to get his get his feet under himself, arching up, and scrambling to get away. But Joseph just held Rook’s head to his thigh. For a wannabe hipster, Joseph was strong. 

Boomer got up and growled at Joseph. 

“Shh. Remember what I said, Deputy,” he said. “Stop struggling and calm your dog down. I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk.”

Rook shushed Boomer and released Joseph’s wrist to pet him until he sat back down, a low rumble reverberating in his chest. 

“See now that wasn’t so hard,” Joseph hummed in approval.

Rook glared at Joseph. He reached for his pocket but was halted by Joseph tightening his grip in his hair. He made a noise of protest before Joseph let up. He pulled out a small notepad and scribbled something messily down. 

_How did you find me?_

Joseph smiled at him. “God led me to you.”

Rook rolled his eyes. 

“He did. An urge came over me and before I knew it, I was here,” he started running his hands through Rook hair again. “I saw you sleeping. Peaceful. Like an angel. I knew God led me to you.”

He scoffed. 

“Cheesy I know, but it’s true.”

Rook started scribbling again and Joseph didn’t interrupt him.  _Why are you here?_

“To talk,” he said simply. “You almost killed John.”

Rook flinched and looked away from Joseph, burying himself further into the rough denim of Joseph’s jeans. Because he was looking away, he didn’t see the twinkle in Joseph’s eyes at his guilt. 

“You feel remorse for your actions. I know. That’s why you messaged me to come get him before he died.” He gently nudged Rook to look at him. “If you come with me, I can help you atone for your actions. Let me save your soul.”

Rook rolled his eyes and started scribbling again.  _I don’t need saving._

“You do, you can feel it can’t you? The guilt, the weight of your actions.”

_I’m not religious._

Joseph raised his brows. “Never heard that before. Who do you think made us soulmates then?”

_Universe. Matches people up to balance the world._

Joseph released his hand and cradled Rook’s head between his hands. Joseph looked down at him with wonder. “So you are my soulmate,” he whispered more to himself than Rook. 

Rook’s mouth screwed shut, only just realizing that he confirmed their soulbond. He tried to get up but again he was held down. 

Joseph touched Rook’s throat. He flinched at the cool touch. “So this is why I never had a soulmark.” He massaged Rook’s throat as if it would cure his muteness and give Joseph a soulmark. “Where’s yours?”

Rook looked away but Joseph forced their eyes to meet.

“Show me.”

Rook shook his head. 

Joseph brought their joined hands to his lips and whispered, “Please.”

Rook willingly met his eyes this time and was dragged into the clear blue tar pit. The sorrow that filled those eyes drowned him. Joseph needed assurance that Rook was his soulmate. That he had one. That the bullies in his childhood really were wrong. That Rook was his. 

Rook didn’t know what possessed him but he slowly got up and Joseph let him. His hands went to the hem of his shorts and he paused. Something about the idea of peeling his shorts back to show Joseph the mark was embarrassing. His face felt like fire, so he opted to smother it in his hands. 

Joseph grasped his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. The smile on his face was soft, dreamy, like Rook was a dream come to life. His dream come to life. “Cute.” Joseph leaned in and gave Rook a chaste kiss. “Show me, Rook.”

Joseph lets Rook raise the hem of his shorts and Joseph’s eyes followed the movement. The black ink stood out on his skin.  _And Hell followed with him_. 

Joseph ran his fingers over it. Rook looked away as he traced the lines. He muttered to himself, quiet enough that Rook could not hear all of it. He raised the shorts higher, checking that the lines weren’t a trick of the light. 

“Beautiful,” Joseph whispered. He cupped Rook’s cheek in one hand and massaged his thigh with the other. 

Joseph surged forward. Their teeth clacked together and Rook had to brace himself with his hands. Joseph urged Rook to climb into his lap and pulling him closer. 

The kiss lifted a weight off of Rook. It was electric like everyone said it would be. Like energy was bouncing between them. It felt good. It felt right. He felt balanced. Joseph must have agreed because he hummed in pleasure. His hand burned Rook everywhere he touched. His cheek, his neck, his thigh. The black ink burned and it felt perfect. 

The kiss turned sloppy, practically a teenager’s makeout. Too much tongue and far too rushed. Like if they stopped, they would never find each other again. Rook keened as Joseph’s hand climbed higher up his thigh. 

Joseph pulled away just for a second. Rook whined and chased him. He was absolutely pleased by that and grinned. “Mine,” he said before obliging Rook and crashing their lips together again. 

Rook, unwilling to part again, wrapped a hand around Joseph’s neck, keeping him in place. They were both breathing heavily and Rook felt Joseph getting hard beneath him as he hitched their hips together. Not that Rook was doing any better. He was just about to reach for Joseph’s pants when there was a hard pull at his back. He looked over his shoulder to glare at Boomer tugging at his shirt. Rook whined and tried to shoo the dog away. 

Boomer left, only to come back with the radio. The light was blinking red, which meant that someone was trying to contact him. Just like that, Rook remembered who’s lap he was in. He scrambled off of Joseph, mentally unwilling to continue this encounter despite the growing stiffness in his pants. 

Joseph got up and grabbed Rook’s arm. “You’re coming back with me.”

Rook shook his head. 

Joseph pulled Rook into his arms. “You are mine to save, Deputy. You are mine.”

Rook shoved him away. He took out his notepad again.  _Stop your cult_. 

“I’m doing God’s work, Rook. I cannot stop.”

_At least change it! Stop kidnapping, stop killing, stop stealing!_

“You killed so many of my followers. You almost killed my brother. A bit hypocritical for you to tell me to stop.”

_That’s different._

“What’s the difference? We both kill because we believe in what we are fighting for. Tell me, Rook, what is the difference.”

_You’re taking what belongs to other people, I’m trying to give it back to them._

“These supplies are necessary to prepare for the Collapse, if they’d join, it would still be theirs.”

Rook lets out a noise of frustration. Joseph waited patiently as Rook messily scribbled down a reply.  _You can’t just take from these people without their consent. Saying that they’d still have it all if they’d just join you is coercion._

“I am trying to save them. If they’d just see that, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

_You can’t force these people to believe in what you see. I don’t believe in what you see._

The last line sparked an anger in Joseph. It made sense, finally finding his soulmate only to have Rook in denial of his beliefs. “Then I will make you see.” He held Rook in a bruising grip that had him wincing. 

Rook couldn’t reply, he couldn’t write. He tried to get out of Joseph’s hold, but he wouldn’t budge. Joseph started dragging him in a direction, likely to a vehicle or whatever mode of transportation brought them together. And Rook did not want to go. 

He used Joseph’s grip on him to spin his soulmate around and landed a punch to his gut. Joseph curled over at the hit and Rook used that chance to pull away from him. 

“Don’t leave,” Joseph called out to Rook, but not making any move to try and grab him again. 

Rook’s heart ached at his words. There was a guilt welling up inside of him that made him want to go back and embrace Joseph. But Rook knew better than to give into the base instincts of their bond.

Rook scribbled on his notepad again. Again, Joseph waited for him to write _. Meet me in the middle and I wouldn’t have to._ He’d much rather work with Joseph to come to a compromise rather than duke it out and see which side wins. Instead of just showing Joseph the writing, he folded it up and placed it on the ground where he stood. It would give him enough time to leave before he got sucked in by Joseph’s eyes again. 

He grabbed the radio from Boomer’s mouth and thanked the dog with a head pat. He was gone before Joseph was able to finished opening up the paper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looool what a tease. I don't write porn ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Joey was sitting up in the bed Mary confined her to. Her and Rook exchanged hugs and pleasantries before she asked Rook to tell her about his escapades as the face of the resistance. She beamed up at him and she held out her hand for Rook to take. He took it and smiled back at her. “The resistance fighters have been telling me all about you,” she said. “How you’re helping them get back their homes.” 

Rook looked away coyly.

“You’re doing good here, Rook.” She sighs and leaned back. “It feels like just yesterday you were running around the precinct handing out donuts to get on everyone’s good side.”

Rook groaned and pulled away. “ _I help lead a resistance and you still still see me as a rookie_ ,” he signed, but the smile on his face showed there was no heat to those words. 

“Old habits die hard.”

A knock on the door made them both turn their attention. “Come in,” Joey said.

Jerome and Mary came in. They looked between Rook and Joey and then at each other. “Rook,” Mary said. “We need to talk about…” she struggled to find what to say. “what John said.”

Joey scowled. “You can’t believe anything that little fucker says,” she hissed. “Hope he’s burning in hell.”

Rook cringed at that. He waved to get Joey’s attention. Once she looked at him, he signed, “ _He lived._ ” 

“Rook, you didn’t finish him off?” She sounded like she wanted to be pissed, but couldn’t quite muster up the anger to. 

Jerome and Mary perked up. “You let him go?” Jerome asked. “So he was telling the truth…”

“What are you talking about?” Joey asked. 

“John said that Rook was… um…” Jerome cleared this throat. “was Joseph’s soulmate.”

“There’s no fucking way,” she hissed.

“Why else would Rook let him go?!” Mary asked, frustrated. “He…!”

Rook shook his head. 

She bore her teeth at him. “How do we know he hasn’t been working for the peggies?!” 

Jerome frowned at the question. “We talked about this, Mary. He’s done so much for us.”

“But what if this is a long con?! What if he’s building us up to break us down?!” 

“Rook is a good person!” Joey argued. “He wouldn’t fight for those peggie assholes.”

“Even if his soulmate is the leader of those fuckers?!”

Rook stomped hard on the ground, catching everyone’s attention. “ _I thought I did kill him. He had three bullets in his chest and was coughing up blood._ ” He signed to Joey. “ _There was no peggies around to save him. I swear I thought I killed him._ ”

“What did he say?” Mary asked.

“He didn’t let John go. Man had three bullets in him and coughing up a lung,” Joey clarified. “But how do you know he’s alive, Rook? That sounds like a dead man to me.”

“ _Joseph told me._ ”

“He… told you? How did he even contact you?”

“ _He found me._ ”

“Found you?”

“ _Said God led him to me_.”

“Of course he did,” Joey sighed. “And you didn’t shoot him on sight?”

Rook frowned. He didn’t know how to break the news to them. Technically they knew, but at this points it was still a rumor. Direct might be best if they already know. “ _He is actually my soulmate,_ ” he signed. “ _He snuck up on me so I kind of had to talk to him_.”

“He is?” she asked, like she couldn’t believe her ears.

“What did he say?” Jerome asked.

“Rook,” she said, looking between him and the other two. “Should I tell them?”

Rook nodded. 

“John wasn’t lying to you,” she said. “Rook and Joseph are soulmates.”

“Shit,” Mary hissed. Her hand balled into a tight fist.

Jerome put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “You’re with us though, right? Please tell us you weren’t a peggie this whole time. ”

Rook shook his head. 

“How do we know he’s not fucking lying?” Mary asked anxiously. Her hand hovered over her sidearm. “Joseph fucking Seed is his goddamn soulmate.”

“That doesn’t matter to Rook! Never has,” Joey defended. 

Mary still seemed conflicted. 

Jerome squeezed her shoulder again. “He’s done so much for us. Have a little faith.”

“Fine,” she conceded. “But one weird move from you and you’re done.”

Rook frowned. “ _That’s a bit ambiguous._ ”

“He said you can’t tell him what to do,” Joey translated. 

Rook slapped her upper arm.

“Okay, Okay. Terms aren’t clear; he’s not going to agree to let you execute him just because he does something you don’t like,” she corrected.

He continued to frown, but didn’t correct her; it was close enough.

Mary groaned in frustration. “Whatever..” She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

“She’ll get over it,” Jerome said. “She just needs time.”

Rook nodded stiffly and watched as Jerome followed after her. Joey ruffled his hair and pushed him towards the door. 

“Get me some food, Rookie,” Joey said. “And remember to get me some desert.”

He rolled his eyes. “ _Ever the rookie_.”

“Always.” She grinned. 

On his way to the cafeteria, a man stopped  him. “Deputy,” he called out. Rook jogged halfway to meet him. 

Rook signed ‘hello’ and the other man stumbled a bit and returned a stiff salute back. He giggled at the reaction and scribbled in his notepad.  _Saluting is sign for hello._

The other man sputtered out an embarrassed ‘oh’ and quickly handed Rook a letter. “This was mailed in for you. There wasn’t an addressee or return address, but its too small to be a bomb so I think it’s safe.”

Rook nodded and signed, “ _Thank you._ ” The letter had a bit of weight to it, but it was deemed safe enough. He tucked the letter into his jacket pocket and got food for Joey. He made sure to grab an extra cupcake for her. 

Joey was, of course, overjoyed at the extra snack. She pointed at the letter sticking out of his pocket. “What’s that?” she asked.

Rook shrugged and took it out. “ _Someone gave me a letter_.”

“A letter? In this day and age?”

“ _Makes sense. All the cell towers belong to the cult. A letter is the most private way to communicate assuming you don’t want people listening in on the frequency_.”

“I guess so. What does it say?”

Rook opened it up and his eyes widened at the contents. Inside was a smartphone and a hand written letter. 

* * *

To my dearest deputy,

It pains me to be unable to communicate with you, so I’ve sent you a little gift. I’ve had the software tinkered with so there are only a limited number of individuals you can contact. Let me know when you’ve received it and we can talk about this ‘middle.’

Yours, 

Joseph

* * *

“Uhhh,” Joey said so eloquently. “What are you going to do, Rook?”

Rook shrugged and unlocked the phone. He went to the contacts and there was only one number IDed as Joseph. He only hesitated for a second before texting 'hey.' He looked through the rest of the phone apps. He made sure to turn off location settings and fiddled with other privacy settings. 

It took Joey back to the days of Rook playing with his phone in the precinct while Whitehorse was yelling at Hughes over another fuck up. He was so young. Even now, far too young for this. Barely 22. To be fair, there wouldn’t be an appropriate age to go through something like this.  

They both jumped when the phone beeped back so soon. Rook huffed a laugh at the message and showed it to Joey. 

**J: My dearest deputy! I’m glad my gift has reached you safely and I hope it is to your liking.**

Joey scoffed. “Dearest deputy? What a loser.”

Rook laughed and signed, “ _You’re just bitter that you aren’t the ‘dearest.’_ ”

“On the contrary, I am extremely comfortable letting you take the title of Joseph Seed’s dearest.”

Rook nodded to tell her that it made sense. He texted back, 

**R: I like that it’s free. But you didn’t send a charger.**

**J: I’ll send you a location. You can get it from me from there.**

Rook hesitated. It would probably be a trap to kidnap Rook and whisk him away. He didn’t want that. 

**R: No, just send it over.**

**J: I want to see you.**

Rook grumbled, his cheeks heating up a bit. 

**R: No.**

**J: I’ll meet you in the middle.**

**R: When I wrote that down, I didn’t mean it literally.**

**J: I know, I’m talking about meeting you in the middle metaphorically.**

**R: ?**

**J: Meet with me. I’ll return one of your friends.**

Rook perked up at that and thought about what he should say next. 

**R: Promise?**

**J: Of course. I’ll even throw in a free charger.**

Rook actually laughed out loud at that one. Joey gave him a confused look and he handed the phone over so she could read the messages. 

“Ugh, this is so gross,” she said lightheartedly. “Your little Romeo will do anything to see you.”

“ _Excuse you. Maybe I’m the Romeo,_ ” he signed, a frown plastered on his face.

“Who’s doing the chasing and singing at the balcony? Yeah, Joseph is Romeo,” she said matter-of-factly. “Face it, Juliet.”

Rook rolled his eyes and ignored her in favor of texting Joseph back. 

 **R: When and where?**  


	8. Chapter 8

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Joey said, driving them into the Henbane. She adjusted the half mask on over her mouth. Her eyes shifted quickly to him and back to the road. 

Rook pointed a thumb over his shoulder. The bed of the truck had a gross amount of weapons, just in case things did go south. 

She huffed a laugh. “Just letting you know, if John is there, I’m killing him.”

He shrugged and signed, “ _I can’t tell you what to do._ ”

Joey didn’t reply. Rook suspected it was because her eyes were glued on the road and didn’t see his signs. He signed and turned to his phone. 

**R: Almost there.**

**J: I am glad I will get to see you soon. How has your trip through the Henbane been?**

Rook touched the mask on his own face, the mention of the territory making him want to double check that he wouldn’t succumb to the Bliss. Jerome and Mary warned them about the dangerous of this kind of bliss as opposed to John’s bliss bullets. He definitely didn’t want to start hallucinating. 

**R: Cautious.**

**J: It is always good to be aware of your surroundings, but try not to tense yourself too much, my love.**

Rook fought down a blush at the pet name and put his phone down. 

“Is he being gross again?” Joey asked jokingly. 

“ _Isn’t he always?_ ” Rook made sure that she could see his hands in the corner of her eyes. The passing days have been amusing to say the least. They’ve been laughing at Joseph’s either purposeful or accidental jokes and that he still texted like an asshole.

**J: How far away are you?**

**R: Maybe 5.**

**J: Please be specific, my love.**

**R: 5 minutes.**

**J: 5 minutes too long.**

**R: Isn’t patience a virtue?**

**J: I find that I lack virtues when thinking of you.**

Rook fumbled with his phone and shoved it under his seat. “Everything okay?” Joey asked with a raised brow. 

He made an affirmative noise and took the rest of the drive to calm down the blush that took over his face. 

The meeting was taking place on the side of a dirt road. There were a few sheds around but nothing that could hold a huge amount of people. Which meant that Rook could probably handle anything the Seeds would throw at him. 

The smug look Joseph had on his face when they got out of the car had Rook scowling. He knew exactly what he did and what it did to Rook. 

Rook made a show of going into the bed of the truck and pulling out an assault rifle. He slung it onto his back and started walking. Joseph looked amused as he and Joey approached them. Rook glanced at Faith and Jacob Seed before settling his eyes back on Joseph.

“So this is him,” Jacob muttered more to himself than anyone else. 

“Oh! What a cutie!” Faith giggled.

“You’re wearing a mask,” Joseph said a little disappointed. “Hard to see your face behind it, my love.”

Rook rolled his eyes and obliged Joseph. He looked at Joey and and nodded to tell her he trusted her to watch his back. She nodded back. He slipped the mask off and Joseph’s face melted into goo. 

“ _Where’re my friends?_ ” Rook signed. 

“Right to business then?” Joseph asked.

Rook blinked in shock and looked at Joey. She looked between the two of them with wide eyes. She didn’t translate for him which meant…

“ _You know sign?_ ” Rook asked.

“ _I’m learning_ ,” Joseph signed back. 

Rook’s heart fluttered. Joseph was taking time out of his day to learn sign just to be able to better communicate with him. He appreciated that. He always appreciated that. But knowing that Joseph went to those lengths just for him made his chest feel full. 

Joey elbowed him lightly and coughed. 

“ _Friends?_ ” Rook pressed.

Joseph nodded and gestured at Faith and Jacob. Faith smiled and waved a hand high above her head at the shed. Marshal Burke came stumbling out of it looking not all put together. Jacob went to his truck and pulled Staci out from the bed and shoved him onto his feet. 

Both were… not looking good. Burke was blissed out of his mind and Staci looked thinner than a stick. 

“Staci!” Joey shot forward and held up the stumbling man. 

Faith had to maneuver Burke to walk towards them, he was so out of it. Both of the men were mumbling to themselves about one thing or another. Rook and Joey looked at each other in horror.

“ _What have you done?_ ” Rook signed.

Joseph struggled briefly with deciphering the signs, but it was enough for Joey to lose her patience.

“You ugly motherfucker, he’s asking you what the fuck you’ve done?!” She contained her yell but it made it all the more heated. She basically dragged Staci back to the truck and Rook had to take Burke’s hands and lead him back. He strapped Burke into the passengers seat and Joey told Staci to wait for them by the drivers side. She only left him when he nodded and responded to her question in a semi-full sentence.

“We’ve started them on the path of Eden,” Joseph said calmly. 

“ _This is not okay,_ ” Rook signed. “ _You can’t do this to people_.”

Joseph took a couple of seconds to process the signs, but the fact that he knew what they were at all was a testament to how vigorously he tried to learn. “I know that’s what you think,” Joseph responded. “But I don’t.”

Rook grounded out a frustrated sound. Of course Joseph wouldn’t. He’s been doing this for years, hoping that he would change just because Rook exists was foolish. 

He could end it all right now. The last three Seeds in front of him right now. All he had to do was take the AR on his back and mow them down. He could let Joey end John. Let her have her revenge. The cult would wither away. Hope county would be free. All the lost lives would be avenged. 

He felt a fire burning in him. He would do it. He was determined. He looked back up at Joseph and it died instantly. Stupid freaking soulbond. 

“You said soulmates balanced each other,” Joseph continued. Rook looked up and nodded once. Joseph rapidly approached him and he wouldn’t back away from him. He let Joseph take his hands into his own. “Balance me.” 

He tapped their foreheads together lightly and Rook could smell the earth coming off the man. He really should take a bath. “If we are two extremes in this fight, let us balance each other. Show me what it takes to be with you and I’ll show you what it takes for you to be with me. I’ll meet you in the middle.”

Balance, huh. A calm to Rook’s fire. A stoicism to Rook’s passion. A believer to Rook’s doubt. Balance. 

Rook nodded. 

Joseph leaned in and kissed him sweetly. He couldn’t help but smile into it. “We’ll arrange a summit. The leaders from all the regions on both sides will meet and come to an agreement. We’ll discuss terms with our own people and bring them to the summit.”

Rook was surprised by the offer. He didn’t expect this sort of change in Joseph. After just one meeting. Maybe Kim was right. Maybe he is the one to make Joseph see what’s right from wrong. 

He pushed Joseph back slightly. “ _Everyone is just going to argue_ ,” Rook signed.

“One month cease fire on both sides,” Joseph said. “We can message each other in the meantime. Get a sense of what what the other wants and make adjustments to the terms.”

Rook internally struggled a bit. It was a lot of responsibility to put on his shoulders. He was already tired from just shooting people, now he had to be an intermediary for the resistance and the cult? Not only that but he’d have to find the resistance leaders in all the regions and unite them and have them agree to meeting with the cult. It was too much and felt impossible. 

“No one wants all this spilt blood, my love. Together, we can find peace.”

He feels the anxiety seep out of him at Joseph’s reassurances. He nodded. 


	9. Chapter 9

Finding the resistance in the Henbane was easy. Faith just had to tell them where she was sending her angels. It wasn’t easy coming to terms with the fact that Sheriff Whitehorse was one of the prominent leaders in the resistance here. He’d been fending for himself and the people in the prison this whole time; struggling, fighting. And Rook never knew. Even as the face of the resistance in the Holland Valley. 

Joey and Rook debated on whether or not they should bring Staci with them to see the Sheriff. He would be glad to see they were all relatively okay, but it would crush him to see Staci like this. That would make convincing the Henbane resistance to join the summit that much harder. But at the same time, seeing the sheriff might help Staci get better. 

They ultimately decided that communication was key and they should bring Staci and Burke with them. It went as well as they’d expected. 

“Fucking-” the sheriff’s voice cracked watching Staci, hunched over and muttering quietly to himself. Staci was at a near constant tremble, like a tiny chihuahua without any of the bark or bite. He barely got out a quiet greeting. 

Whitehorse was fuming. “I shoulda killed the lot of them in that church.” The group barely registered Burke being taken away by Virgil to get treatment for the bliss.

“ _You can’t kill them_ ,” Rook signed. 

“And why the hell not?” Whitehorse asked. 

“We agreed to try and come to a resolution,” Joey said tersely. 

“A resolution?!” Tracey barked. “Look at what they did to your friends!” She pointed at Staci and the door Burke and Virgil disappeared through. “Look at what they’ve confined us to!” She gestured around the grimy prison walls surrounding them. “And you think we can come to a resolution?!”

“She’s right,” Whitehorse said, trying to hold Staci still, to stop his trembling. It didn’t work. “They’re trying to trick you kids and you’re falling for it.”

“Listen, I don’t think this is a good idea either, Sheriff, but Rook thinks he can get this to work,” Joey admitted. 

Whitehorse looked at Rook expectantly.

“ _Joseph is going to try to make changes and the cult only listens to him_ ,” Rook signed. 

“Son, you’re more of a rookie than we thought if you think he’s being serious,” he said, sad at the thought of dashing Rook’s hopeful naivety. 

“ _I’m his soulmate_.” Rook paused letting his signs sink in before continuing. “ _He wants to change so we can be together_.”

Rook blushed at the admission.  Whitehorse just gaped at him.

 “What’d he say?” Tracey asked. 

“Uh...” Whitehorse looked at Rook and Joey. Rook nodded. “They’re soulmates, him and Joseph.”

“What?!” An unsurprising response from Tracey. “Get him out of here! He’s probably a cultist spy!” The sheriff shove himself in the way of Tracey’s wrath, who’s hands searched for Rook’s throat. 

Rook frowned. He didn’t want to go through this every time someone in the resistance found out. And why did everyone assume he was going to join the cult just because they were soulmates. It was ridiculous. In fact, Joseph was going to give up some cultist-y behavior to be with him!

“ _Joseph is listening to me_ ,” he signed. “ _That’s more than anyone else in the resistance can say. He agreed to my terms because he wants to be with me, not the other way around_.”

“So you believe him?” Sheriff asked him.

Rook really didn’t know. It could be a ruse to get all the resistance leaders together; kill them all in one go and whisk away Rook. He was filled with doubt. But Joseph promised to meet him in the middle. So he would have some faith. 

“ _Not for sure, but if we want peace, I have to believe_ ,” Rook signed confidently.

“If this is a trick, there will never be peace until one side is wiped out.”

He’d have to kill Joseph. Maybe not him in particular, but someone would. “ _I know_.”

“Tell me your God honest opinion, son. Do you think we can trust Joseph Seed? Not what other people are telling you to think, not what they’ve been wheedling into your head. Can he be trusted?”

Rook looked away. Could he? No. Joseph was a sweet man to Rook but that was likely only a part of him. But that was what he’d been led to believe. But how could he deny what he’d seen Joseph do to Hope County? But Joseph showed genuine desire to be with him and maybe that was enough for him to try and make some changes. But was that enough to put the whole resistance at risk?

“ _I want to_ ,” Rook signed.

Whitehorse sighed. “Okay, we’ll try it.” 

“We will not!” Tracey protested. “They’re manipulating you! That’s what they do! That’s what all of them do!”

“I’ll go with them,” Whitehorse said. “Just me, so if something does go wrong, you and Virgil will still be here.”

“We need every one we can get,” she said. “We can’t lose you.”

“If this works we won’t need anyone to fight anymore.”

“But it won’t!”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“We do!”

“Tracey, I’m going,” he said with a tone of finality. 

“Unbelievable,” she threw her hands into the air. “You can’t trust them!”

“I trust Rook.”

Rook allowed a small smile at the Sheriff’s admission. 

“He’s probably one of them!” 

Rook rolled his eyes at that.

“If you go making enemies out of everyone, everyone will be your enemy,” the sheriff chided. 

“This isn’t a philosophy lesson! This is real life!”

Whitehorse sighed and turned to Rook and Joey. “I’ll take care of things here.” I’ll get these... truce terms set up. I’ll contact you once I’ve drafted something up.”

Tracey gave a frustrated yell and looked like she was about the say something.

“We’ll talk about it later, Tracey!” he hissed, exasperated. He turned back to Rook. “Go on, do your thing, I’ll take care of things here.”

Rook smiled in understanding. 

“Take care of him,” Joey said, nodding to Staci. “We’re going to Whitetails next and... we thought it was best for him to stay with you.”

Whitehorse nodded. “I’ll take care of him.”

 

* * *

 

Finding the resistance in the Whitetails was far harder. If Jacob, who has been setup here for years, couldn’t find them how was Rook supposed to. They went to Jacob for help anyways. 

“If I’d known where the resistance was, there wouldn’t be a resistance,” Jacob drawled, leaning back in the chair of his office. 

“You’ve got to at least have some clues,” Joey said. Her and Rook were tense after walking past cages of resistance fighters. “At least where they aren’t.”

“Sure,” he said, shrugging. “I can give you a map of the places we’ve checked.” He opened up a drawer and pulled out a map. He threw it on the table, leaving Rook to come around to get it himself. “How is peaches by the way?” Jacob had a nasty grin on his face, purposefully antagonistic. 

Rook frowned and signed. 

Joey translated tersely. “Don’t antagonize the people you’re trying to make nice with.”

“Never quite agreed with the truce,” Jacob admitted. “But Joseph is the one with the vision, I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”

Rook and Joey looked at each other with raised brows before coming together to look at the map. There were a lot of blue dots and a couple red ones and a few yellow ones. 

“What do the colors mean?” Joey asked.

“Blue are misses, red are hits, and yellow are places we planned on checking next,” Jacob answered. 

“I thought you said you couldn’t find the resistance,” Joey said. 

“Found some outposts but never the HQ.”

“Maybe we can look for some clues there,” Joey suggested to Rook.

“You think we didn’t already?” Jacob sneered.

“I don’t know,” Joey snapped. “You probably missed something.”

“Oh? You think so, huh?” Jacob said, standing.

Rook put a hand on Joey’s shoulder and held a hand out in front of Jacob. “ _We’re in their territory, don’t antagonize him_ ,” he signed to Joey. 

Joey scoffed and took the map. “We’ll be taking this.”

Rook waved at her to get her attention. “ _Maybe we can talk to the resistance soldiers in the cages_.  _Jacob should have let them go because of the truce_.”

Joey turned to Jacob. “We’re going to let the resistance fighters in your cages go.”

“Absolutely not. Those are mine to cull,” he growled. 

“You were supposed to let them out anyways because of the truce.”

“Calling this a truce is pushing it. It’s a ceasefire. Doesn’t mean I have to let them go.”

“ _I think Joseph would disagree,_ ” Rook signed.

“No, I think  you would tell Joseph to disagree,” Jacob snapped. He advanced onto Rook, getting into his space. Rook’s eyes widened, he didn’t know Jacob knew sign; Jacob always waited for Joey to translate for him. “Don’t look too shocked, cupcake,” he said, patting Rook's cheek. “There's a lot about me you don't know.”

“ _Still, how can you expect the resistance here to accept coming to a summit when you still have their people in cages_ ,” Rook signed, not faltering but a frown settled itself on his face. “ _Consider it a sign of good will and maybe they will be more forthcoming._ ”

Jacob scoffed. “Fine, take them. Once this summit of yours falls through, it won’t be hard to catch them again.”

“ _Show me where you hold the resistance fighters, but don’t come in with us. Just give me the keys to the cells_ ,” Rook signed. He hoped the truck bed would be enough to fit all of the fighters. 

“Why not? I think I should be able to see my dogs before I let them go.” Jacob grinned menacingly. He knew exactly why Rook asked him not to follow. 

“ _Because they see you as someone hostile. I don’t want you coming with because they’ll associate us with hostile too,_ ” Rook sighed. 

Jacob was grinning. He wasn’t taking this seriously. This was all a game to him.

Rook frowned. “ _Keys._ ” He held out his hand. 

Jacob made a show of twirling the keys around in his fingers before tossing it to Rook. He waved for them to follow as he walked back down the stairs. 

They were led out into the yard of cells. People were mumbling to themselves or sitting there in a daze. Rook grimaced. He hoped that someone here would be able to help him find the resistance. The few people that were lucid just stared at him and Joey. Their eyes darted behind them, probably at Jacob talking into his walkie, letting his people know to let them pass. 

Rook started unlocking the cells. Joey went about trying to coax the people out. Most of them were reluctant, some of them tried to attack. But they were all malnourished so any attempt of an attack was easily dealt with. 

Jacob just watched passively as they led the ragged group to their truck. They were barely able to squeeze everyone into the truck bed and Rook had to give up his seat. 

“ _Head to the closest outpost, maybe a familiar place will help them feel more comfortable_ ,” Rook signed. He hung off of the passenger side of the truck and knocked on the top to signal Joey to drive. 

The drive took a bit longer than expected. Joey was driving too carefully because Rook was hanging off of the side. At least unloading everyone was easier than getting them in. People milled about inside the outpost, sitting in a corner or pacing idly. 

Joey approached the most lucid people, which considering what they were working with, wasn’t much. “Can you get in contact with your leader?”

“Eli?” the man mumbled. “Eli is- Eli- No no no. Can’t bring us back.”

“It’s going to be okay. Eli can help you.”

“We’ve seen what people like us do.” His nails were digging into his arms. “We can’t control it. Only he can.” He shivered. 

“Can’t Eli help you get better?”

“No no no no.”

“You don’t have to go to him. We have a radio. Ask him.”

“No no no no no. Can’t risk it. Can’t risk the resistance.”

“ _This isn’t working_ ,” Joey signed to Rook. 

“ _Look around. Maybe there’s a clue or maybe enough time will get one of them to speak up,_ ” Rook signed back. 

They looked around, gently nudging people out of the way when needed. At some point Joey tried to talk to some of the dazed resistance fighters. Rook couldn’t talk, so he looked around, but at some point there was no where else to check. He sat down to think of their next plan. They kept at it, until the night was starting to settle around them. 

“It’s no use.” Joey sat down heavily next to him. “No one is talking about where the Whitetails militia could be hiding.”

“ _These people need help. We should bring them back to Holland Valley first_.”

“Yeah, we’ll do that first thing in the morning.”

“ _I’m going to go borrow a truck from the peggies_ ,” Rook said, putting on his jacket. 

Rook was just about to leave when the sound of car engines approached the small outpost. He scowled. It better not be Jacob here to cause a scene. He looked outside the window and was shocked to see the Whitetail militia outside their door. He grabbed Joey’s shoulder and gestured for her to follow. 

Joey cracked the door open and yelled, “Friendly or hostile?”

“Depends!” came the response. “You working for Jacob or not?”

“Not!” 

“Then we’re friendly enough.”

Joey opened the door more and glanced at the small group of men before them. “Joey Hudson, I work with the resistance in the Holland Valley.”

“You can call me Wheaty,” the man with a long braid said, extending a hand. “We’re the Whitetail Militia. We heard about someone breaking some of our people out of Jacob’s hellhole.”

“We didn’t break them out,” Joey said. “They were given to us as a show of good faith.” 

“Good faith?”

“Currently there’s a cease fire between the peggies and the resistance in Holland and Henbane,” Joey said. Rook waved his hand to get her attention and signed. Wheaty looked on with a raised brow. “And technically here too, but you guys are pretty hard to get a hold of so I’m sure no one told you.”

“Yeah, no. Not like we would ever agree to one anyways,” Wheaty said flatly. 

“Right, so we’re holding a summit to talk terms with the Seeds to work out a truce or something.”

“Not happening. We can’t trust those assholes.”

“Oh yeah, I know,” Joey snarked. 

Rook nudged her in the side and signed to her to repeat his words exactly. “ _Which is why they released all your people to us as a show of good faith. To show that they really mean it_.”

Joey translated cleanly. 

“It’s just a small price to catch all the big fish at once.”

“ _Please can we discuss this with Eli? He’s your leader, right?”_

“Sure, but you’re wasting your time. Eli won’t agree.”

 

* * *

 

“Sure,” Eli agreed, after Rook and Joey made their case. 

“What?!” Wheaty squawked.

Rook and Joey let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. 

“We’ll talk about this later, Wheaty,” Eli said. “I’ll draw up some terms but just to attend, I have one condition.”

“What is it?” Joey asked

“I won’t physically be there.” 

“But-”

“We’ll setup a live stream. I got some guys who know how,” Eli clarified. “I’ll talk terms, but I don’t trust the Seeds enough to be in the same room as them.” 

Rook nodded pleased with the result. It wasn’t the most ideal, but at least it was something. They could finally bring peace to Hope County. He could be with his soulmate without feeling guilty. 

On the way back to their truck, Rook was already on his phone.

**R: They’re coming.**

Rook didn’t type anymore and waited for a response as he slid into the passenger side. As always it never took very long to get a response.

**J: Amazing, my dear! I knew you could, you have such a way with words.**

Rook snorted. 

**R: Funny.**

**J: You should come by to celebrate. I will give you a warm welcome.**

**R: We just got them to agree. Not worth celebrating.**

**J: On the contrary, it’s quite the achievement.**

**R: Still no. Need to work out terms with everyone. Lots of work.**

**J: I want to see you.**

Rook rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress the smile spreading on his face. 

**R: You always say that.**

**J: Because I always want to see you.**

**R: I’ll think about it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rook turned the page of the book in his hands as he leaned back into the plush couch. He was in a rather lavish two story house. Well, lavish for a place as backwater as Hope County. The walls were a boring white, but at least it wasn’t filled with weird religious paraphernalia. The coffee table had some nice rocks on it, completely decorative; he never took Joseph as the type. 

“Deputy,” Joseph called out. 

Rook looked up from his book. He was caught off guard by a kiss. He leaned into the hand cupping his cheek. He moved to wrap his arms around Joseph’s neck, the book falling to the ground. 

Joseph pulled back and smiled. “Lunch is ready,” he whispered on Rook’s lips. 

Rook hummed an affirmative and let go. He picked up the book and placed it on the table, the page lost, not that he was super into it anyways. He was a bit too distracted by Joseph cooking in the kitchen.

Joseph helped Rook onto his feet and sat him at the dining table. Joseph had an egg, sunny side up on two slices of thick cut ham.

Rook smiled at the slightly underdone scrambled eggs on his plate, just the way he liked it. There was only one thick slice of ham and a baked potato to make up for the second. 

Joseph frowned at the amount of butter Rook was using. “ _You should watch how much of that you eat_ ,” he signed. 

Rook scoffed. “ _With how much running I’m doing between the p-_ ,” he paused his hands; rethinking his words, “ _Eden’s gate and the resistance, I’ll burn it off by the end of today_.”

“ _I can think of other ways to burn it off_ ,” Joseph signed, grinning.

“ _Stop that. I’m eating._ ” 

Joseph simply smiled at the reaction and turned his attention to his food. They ate quietly until he put down his fork and knife to sign at Rook. 

Rook raised his hand first, signalling Joseph to stop. “ _You don’t have to sign, I know talking is easier_.”

“ _But I want to_.”

Rook’s heart skipped a beat. Most people, even the ones that knew sign, preferred to speak. He liked that Joseph wanted to sign with him. But he had other reasons for preferring Joseph to talk. 

“ _I like your voice_ ,” Rook signed, looking away. He felt heat rising in his face. He busied his hands by using them to stuff his face with food. 

There was a thick silence. Joseph looked at Rook as if he was struggling to understand what Rook signed. He seemed to have gotten it, leaning back in this chair as he laughed loudly. “Embarrassment is a good look on you, my dear.”

“ _You’re an embarrassment_.” Rook pouted. 

“You’re just too charming.”

Rook huffed. He checked the time on his phone and excused himself from the table. “ _I have to go soon_.” He picked up his plate and carried it over to the sink. 

“Already?”

“ _This summit planning isn’t as easy for me as it is for you_ ,” Rook signed. _“Everyone at the project listens to you, the resistance are resistant._ ” He turned back around to wash his dish and the rest of the dishes in Joseph’s sink.

Unsurprisingly, Joseph came up behind Rook to wrap his arms around his waist. He hummed into Rook’s shoulder. “Don’t leave.”

Rook rinsed his hands of soap and turned around. He nudged at Joseph to give him room to sign. “ _I have a lot of work_.”

Joseph hummed, still not letting go of Rook. “Take off your pants.”

“ _Don’t be so crass, Joseph._ ” He tried to shove Joseph away, but the man wouldn’t move. That was not true. Now Joseph was slowly nudging him backwards. Rook winced when Joseph practically shoved him into the marble counter. 

“I don’t-  I just want to see it.” Joseph was already fumbling with Rook’s pants.

Rook have a lighthearted chuckle. “ _It’s still there you idiot_.” But Joseph wasn't even looking at his hands. He huffed and helped get his jeans down. 

Joseph stepped back to admire Rook in red boxer-briefs. He lightly toyed with the waistband, hands edging the shirt upwards. He only stopped when Rook grabbed his wrist and made a displeased noise. He smoothed the shirt back down and placed a kiss on the hand holding him. 

" _Hurry up. I need to go_ ," Rook signed. 

Joseph hummed in acknowledgement. He pulled the pants down to the floor. He went to his knees and ran a hand over the black ink.  He reveled in the slightly raised skin of the words and placed a quick kiss on it. He brought Rook leg closer, practically wrapping himself around it. He nuzzled the words, running his hands over Rook’s thigh all the while. Rook whined and put a hand on Joseph’s head to try and push him off. His hair came loose under Rook’s grasp as he breathed against the thigh. The strands of hair tickled Rook’s skin. His hand wandered, trailing up the back of Rook’s thigh. His hand climbed higher and higher until he had a handful of Rook’s ass. 

Rook whined louder and put more effort in shoving Joseph’s head away. He wondered if the blush infected his whole body; he felt like he was burning up. At the rate they were going, he would not be leaving soon and he really needed to leave soon. Only when he patted Joseph’s shoulder three times, did the man stop. 

Joseph sighed, disappointed, and stood up. He was met with Rook signature scowl. He found it rather cute though. 

Rook pulled his pants back up and smacked Joseph on the arm. “ _Asshole, you know I have to leave soon_.”

“Forgive me for trying,” he said with a sweet smile, not looking apologetic at all.

“ _You’re terrible_.” he brushed past Joseph and made his way to the door. 

“Perhaps,” he spun Rook around. “A kiss for your travels?”

Rook gave him a quick kiss, pulling away before Joseph could tug him back. 

Joseph gave him a dopey smile and let Rook leave. “Save travels, my dearest deputy.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was, as expected, a summit full of yelling and thinly veiled threats. Rook had his head tiredly propped up in his palm. Him, Joey, Whitehorse, Staci, Wheaty, and Tracy sat on one side of the conference room while the other side had Joseph, Faith, Jacob, and a few peggies that were probably there just to pad their numbers. After everything Tracey insisted she come to make sure Faith didn't try anything funny. Rook somehow convinced Mary not to come; two hot headed- er- passionate women were more than enough for this event. 

Rook and Joseph had chosen a large abandoned industrial building between the Henbane and Holland Valley. They were on the third floor in one of the larger conference rooms. It had a large table so the two forces didn't have to sit close to each other. The large gaping hole in the wall was suggested by Rook so there were two entrances. That way one side didn't have control over the exit. Both sides had fighters sprinkled inside and outside the complex, ready to call out if a fight broke out or if there were any invading forces. 

Rook came in early with Wheaty to set up the live stream for Eli and Tammy. Wheaty was supposed to leave before the summit started as per Tammy's orders, but he decided to stay just in case there were any technical malfunctions. While he was setting up, Rook went around to check for any sort of explosive hidden somewhere. Asking for everyone to get rid of their guns . It didn't mean no one could place it later but he should take some precautions. He could only hope that if any one tried, one of the patrols would catch them. 

It wasn't completely awful at the start; only mild glares from both sides. Jacob was late so they started discussing general terms. The resistance reluctantly agreed to allow the cult to continue operations but only when the peggies reluctantly agreed to keep their practices in a designated area and they could no longer use violent or manipulative tactics to recruit. The resistance will allow the peggies to expand their territory as long as the land was owned by followers or was obtained legally without coercion. People were allowed to freely leave and join the cult; hindrance from either side would face consequences. They were just finishing up the housing issues in Holland Valley when Jacob came in.

The real chaos started when Jacob finally decided to show up. His eyes landed on Staci and it all went downhill from there. Staci, who against Whitehorse's wishes, decided to come reverted back to shaking when their eyes met. Jacob being Jacob, just had to say something antagonistic, calling Staci peaches and made an off-handed comment about a music box. Eli and especially Tammy grew increasingly agitated. Tammy was getting down right aggressive while Joey and Whitehorse became immensely defensive. It didn't help that Faith offered some bliss to calm Staci down which got Tracey hostile. 

After that, it was no longer debating terms and finding a middle ground. Both sides started pressuring for their terms be met without compensating. The Seeds stopped budging on loosening their hold on Hope County and the resistance demanded more from them. With Jacob there, who objected to every term the resistance set out and further challenged them, it was impossible to get anything done. 

"They gave us those houses. I don't see why we should give them to you," Jacob said.

"John drove those people out of their homes!" Joey argued. 

"The territory you're asking for rightfully belongs to our followers," he said. "Don't they have a right to their home?"

"You've manipulated and brainwashed them into joining!" she snapped. 

They had been having the same cycle of arguments for the past half hour. Rook wanted to bring back order but it was hard when his translator was too busy yelling to look at his hands. He sighed and tiredly lifted his head to chance a look at Joseph to see how he was faring. Joseph immediately caught the movement in the corner of his eye and his bored expression turned playful.

" _Riveting conversation_ ," Joseph signed. " _I think we're really getting somewhere_."

" _They've been saying the same things for the past_ ," Rook checked his watch. " _45 minutes. Maybe you should say something to actually get the conversation moving_."

" _Jacob likes being in control_ ," Joseph signed. " _It's nice seeing him have a bit of fun_."

" _We've let him have fun for nearly an hour now_." He decided to unleash his secret weapon. " _I'm bored_ ," he signed, adding a little pout at the end. He could almost physically see the hearts pop into Joseph's eyes.

"Jacob, we can go through the documents to see which properties belong to our children and which belongs to theirs," Joseph interrupted, silencing the room. 

Jacob glared at Rook who blinked at him innocently. "And what if our followers have houses in their territories and theirs in ours?"

"We can just see if they're up for a trade," he responded without blinking. 

"And if they're not?"

"This peace treaty is all about compromises, they'll have to make some," Joseph said with a tone of finality. "Let's move on to the Henbane."

Rook slyly put a hand on his chest and made a small swooning motion that had Joseph grinning. Jacob scrutinized the interaction but said nothing of it. 

"Our main issue is with the growth and spread of bliss itself," Whitehorse started. "It's hard to even be in the area without getting at least a whiff of the stuff."

"That shit is fucked and it shouldn't even exist!" Tracey blurted out.

"But Trace~, it helps guide our followers to the Father," Faith sang.

"It fucks people up and once you get them wrapped around your little finger," she hissed. "They don't even have enough brain left to tell you to fuck off!"

"You're so pent up, maybe you should take some to wind down a bit," she suggested.

"Fuck off!"

Whitehorse cleared his throat. "And while I understand it's part of your practice, it makes it inhospitable to anyone who wants nothing to do with it. While under normal federal circumstances, you're cult would be require to remove the Bliss entirely, this is not a normal circumstance."

Joseph nodded for him to continue. 

"I propose that we limit the amount of bliss you grow to specific greenhouses within your territory."

"And who's going to give us resources for that?" Jacob asked. "Not only are you asking us to make these changes, but you also want us to pay for it? Sounds a bit unfair."

"Oh don't worry we'd be happy to help burn your fields down," Joey hissed. Rook nudged her and signed. "I'm sure there will be willing volunteers of the resistance if it means bliss fields won't be out in the open," she translated.

"You mean as long as you get to corral us."

"Jacob," Joseph said. 

"Am I wrong?" Jacob said harshly. "You're wrapped up in this little fantasy! Throwing away your vision, for what? To be with him?" he pointed a finger at Rook, who merely frowned back, one that was mirrored by Joseph. "If that's all you wanted we can take him, make him stay!"

"I could," Joseph still had a deep set frown. "But I won't. There's nothing wrong with seeking peace, Jacob. Yes, they," he gestures generally to the resistance. "Are not one of us, and they likely never will. They are not our family. As such they are our neighbor. Love thy neighbor, Jacob. We must love them." Jacob let out a groan in frustration and leaned back in his chair. Joseph placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Jacob huffed and relaxed into the touch. "We'll accept those terms, sheriff. Is there anything else you want addressed?"

"Just the same property issues the Holland Valley has," Whitehorse said.

"Then we'll have the same property trades in that area as well. We'll discuss the finer details at a later date," Joseph waved off. "Whitetail's." He gestured at the screen Eli and Tammy were on. 

"There are obvious issues with Jacob taking people and turning them into attack dogs," Eli said.

"Or if they're lucky, die before they get there," Tammy added. 

"It's your territory, Jacob," Joseph said. "This is your negotiation. All I ask is for you to have some patience."

Jacob scoffed and sat up, leaning his elbows on the table. "And?" he said, addressing Eli and Tammy. "You haven't suggested anything yet."

"Obviously we're telling you to stop!" Tammy yelled.

"Not completely," Eli said. "Like the sheriff said, maybe it is really part of your practice. Maybe some of your followers find a necessity in your hellish training. We want you to limit it to only your followers and you can't have them or your judges running around causing harm to Hope County."

"So what you're saying is that they can't have some fresh fucking air," Jacob said. 

"Maybe if you fucking let them use a goddamn bathroom like normal human beings your compound's air wouldn't smell like shit all the time," Tammy hissed. 

"Tammy," Eli said, trying to placate her. Then looked at Jacob. "As long as your things stay in your territory and don't come bother us, we won't have problems."

"Whitetail  **is** mine," he growled.

"It's not," Eli said, surprisingly level-headed. "We also need you to release every militia member you've captured."

"Yeah? You want them back? Sure, sure, I'll even play them a little song for their triumphant return," he said mockingly. 

"Unbelievable!" Tammy yelled. "He'll never change! I'm done with this!" She stormed off screen. 

"Tammy!" Eli called out, but decided not to chase after her. He must have decided that the negotiations were more important for the time being. Him and Jacob went back and forth; Jacob objecting to everything while Eli tried his best to ignore the hostility to lay down the terms. 

" _He's not being very patient_ ," Rook signed to Joseph.

" _You can't expect me to baby him_ ," Joseph signed back. 

" _I don't. I just don't know why he's like this_ ," Rook signed. " _Isn't he the oldest one? Why is he being so childish?_ "

Everyone's radio went off, filling the room with chatter.

"What's going on out there?!" Joey yelled into her radio.

"Invaders! They're-!" The line cut off with a gun shot and the man on the other line making a surprised sound. 

She slammed her radio down and pointed an accusatory finger at the other side of the table. At this point, everyone was standing. "I knew we couldn't trust them!" She drew a handgun which had Jacob grinning as he pulled his own out. Everyone started pulling their own weapons, ready to start a firefight. Rook's eyes roamed the room frantically, watching peggies and resistance fighters yelling over each other. Joseph wouldn't lie to him. He wouldn't. Their eyes met.

How could have Rook ever doubted those pretty blue eyes.

"Quiet!" Joseph yelled, silencing his end of the room. 

Rook slammed a fist onto the table silencing his. 

"Who authorized this?" Joseph asked the room. No one responded of course. 

"If it wasn't you, then it was probably him!" Tracey pointed at Jacob.

"Hey now, I did no such thing," he said in mock offense. 

"Asshole! Tammy was right! You can never trust him!" Wheaty said.

"If Jacob said he didn't then he didn't," Joseph said. 

"Fucking look at him!" Joey said. "Fucking smug bastard never wanted this to work! That's why he refuses to fucking agree to anything!" 

"I said I didn't do it," Jacob said, his tone getting dangerously low. 

"Jacob may like to... tease, but he does not lie," Joseph said. "If he said he didn't, then he didn't."

"If it wasn't Jacob then it had to be Faith!" Tracey accused. 

"Oh Trace~, you're being mean again," Faith giggled. "Maybe, it's one of you."

"Doubtful," Joey said. "All of us wanted peace. One of you doesn't." She narrowed her eyes on Jacob. 

"Tammy..." Eli whispered. "Damnit, that's why she didn't want me to go. That's why she wanted Wheaty to come back after setting everything up." His face lit up with realization. "Wheaty, stay with the deputy, stay on the radio! Tammy!" he yelled running off screen. 

Joey slapped her forehead and groaned. "So you're saying it was one of us?" She wondered if that grin on Jacob's face was ever going to go away. 

"Father," the radio on Joseph's waist crackled to life. "We can't hold them back, they're getting into the building."

"We should move," Joseph said. "If we just stand here, many of us will die."

"You mean you'll die," Whitehorse said. "If it is the Whitetail militia out there, that means they're part of the resistance."

Rook nudged him. " _Then why are our fighter's dying too?_ "

"We can't take the time to think about why," Joseph said. 

" _He's right. We have to operate under the assumption that we're also targets_ ," Rook signed. The sound of bullets were coming closer. " _We're moving_."

They made their way out of the room which was a large open cubicle area. One of the Holland Valley resistance fighters ran through west staircase entrance and slammed the door behind her. "They're coming!" she said. She collapsed in front of them, clutching a bleeding wound on her side. 

Joey ran over to her and dragged her behind one of the cubicles. "Who are they?"

"Whitetails," she said. Rook sighed, he didn't want it to be the peggies ruining the summit but he didn't want it to be the resistance either. "Called us traitors for trying to make nice, but can they blame us? I'm tired of fighting," she sobbed. "I'm so tired."

A group of three filed into the room all with the Whitetails Militia logo on their chest. They raised their guns to fire, but Rook had already placed two rounds in two of their chests. He was about to go for the third one but she was already downed by a bullet Jacob shot. He shot each one once more in the head. 

"Behind!" one of the peggies called before they got lit up. Whitehorse killed one while Tracey got the other. 

"We need to move!" Joey called.

An explosion rocked the building causing the group to stumble. Staci almost face planted but was saved when Jacob grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Come on, peaches, I taught you better than that," he said. Staci regained his footing and retreated back over to Joey and the dying woman.

"What's going on out there?" Whitehorse asked into the radio.

"They're setting charges!" came the response. "We can't stop them! You need to get out of there, sheriff!"

With one look around, it was obvious that they were not getting out any time soon. The three stairways leading up to the second floor all had Whitetails shooting from them. Joseph, Rook, and a few peggies were taking care of the front entrance. Jacob, Joey, and Wheaty were holding the side entrance. Whitehorse, Tracey, a couple of resistance fighter were keeping the militia from getting through the back entrance. There wasn't much getting done because it wasn't like the militia was pushing in, just holding the doors so the group couldn't leave. 

"Grenade!" Wheaty called out, ducking behind a cubicle. 

Jacob practically tackled Staci to the ground while Joey used her body to cover the fallen Holland Valley fighter. Jacob took the dying woman's gun and shoved it into Staci's hands. "Take it," he growled. "Use it. On me or them, it doesn't matter. I'm tired of you sniveling like a little bitch, Pratt. Your showing weakness and there's nothing I hate more than weakness."

Despite everything Jacob put him through, like a well-trained dog, Staci snapped into stillness. He stared at the gun in his hands then at Jacob. Jacob's mouth was pressed into a thin line, obviously irritated. 

"Deputies," Joseph said with a raised voice. "My dearest would like me to inform you that the militia are encroaching on your position."

Joseph was right, Staci could see through the settling dust that the militia broke through their defenses with the grenade as a distraction and were making their way over. He took a deep breath before peeking out of cover and firing. He downed two almost instantly. There was a deep chuckle behind him. 

"That's my peaches."

Staci hated the part of himself that preened at the praise. 

When the militia moved in, Whitehorse and Tracey were pushed back. He was dragging a cursing resistance fighter with a bleeding wound while she gave him covering fire.

Tracey cursed and fell over when a bullet pierced her thigh. She clawed, trying to get behind cover, but she had the sinking feeling that she wouldn't make it. Just her luck, dying trying to make peace with the peggies. Then she felt someone tugging the back of her shirt, getting her behind cover. She stared up at Faith cradling her head. 

"Got a little dangerous there, huh Trace," Faith said smiling down on her. 

Tracey felt her heart beat furiously in her chest. She hoped it was the adrenaline and not the old memories she had of Rachel. Either way, it brought a scowl to her face. "Of course it is! We're in the middle of a shoot out!" She sat herself up against a wall. 

"That doesn't look good," Faith said, eyeing the bullet wound. 

"No shit!" Tracey hissed.

Faith grabbed the hem of her dress and ripped a long strip off. She started the rip at an angle to she strip of cloth kept going and going until Tracey stopped her. 

"That's enough! You're not going to have any dress left at that rate!"

Faith giggled. "Worried about lil ol' me?" she asked, wrapping the wound. 

Her soulmark burned 'yes,' but she scoffed instead. "No. I don't think you're worrying enough."

"I believe the Father will guide us to safety."

"I don't think he's doing much of anything right now," Tracey said, pointing behind her. 

Faith turned around. "Oh my."

Joseph's face was being pushed into the carpet by Rook's free hand, who was, with his other hand, shooting down militia fighters. "Please, love. It's just a scratch." He resisted Rook, trying to get back up despite the slow trickle of blood coming down his arm. 

Rook shoved him back down and growled. Shooting down a militia soldier that tried to peek the corner. It was times like these Rook really wished he could speak, so he could tell Joseph to stay the fuck down. He didn't want to put the gun down to sign. 

"Trust my followers," Joseph said. "What is on your mind?" He brought his hand up to rub under Rook's jaw. 

Rook made a satisfied rumble in his throat and put his gun down. " _I take care of militia. You think of way out_ ," he signed quickly. 

He smiled sweetly, dragging Rook closer to him. "May I have your radio?" he asked. When Rook handed it to him, he gave a short kiss as a thanks. Rook motioned for him to stay down while turning away to fight the militia. He looked at Rook a bit starry eyed, his beautiful darling cared so much about him. He couldn't have asked for a better soulmate. Rook was strong, thoughtful, and extremely adorable. Oh, his little Rook was so cute, so expressive; his pouts were the cutest. Those lips were so pretty, just like the way he begged. So cute, just for him. He wanted to drag Rook back to have a more drawn out kiss, but knew better than to ask. 

Joseph spoke into both radios. The resistance obviously needed more talking to but he was a cult leader for a reason. He eventually got the resistance fighters on Rook's radio to listen to him and prepare what he asked for. He remembered Rook calling someone to bring in an 16 wheeler to drive around Hope County, getting supplies to prepare for the summit. 

Rook found it odd to hear Joseph so calm behind him while bullets were flying throughout the room. But it was also incredibly attractive. Being completely level-headed in such a chaotic situation screamed control and boy did Joseph have that. That and whenever he chanced a glance at Joseph, he was met with a look that should be reserved for the bedroom. Specifically the bedroom and not every other surface they've done it on because Joseph's eyes were soft like he wanted to hold onto Rook like something precious, wanted Rook to feel precious. It was getting harder to look away every time. 

"Deputy," Joseph said, leaning back like a beckoning for Rook to come to him. "Eye's forward." He had a small smirk on his face, not mean like Jacob's, or petty like John's. 

Rook blushed an looked away. He supposed smugness ran in the family. Another explosion caught him off guard. He stumbled, receiving a cut on his brow after he fell. 

Joseph helped him back up and wiped away a bit of the blood on Rook's forehead. "Take better care, love. I had your people move that large truck you brought over to the south side. We'll jump onto the truck, hopefully before the building blows up."

Rook grinned and gave him another kiss. He caught Joey and Whitehorse's attention and signed to them, " _Jump out of south side window_."

They both nodded and informed the people around them. It was going to be hard and not all of them would make it out alive, especially hard for those injured. Faith crawled over to Jacob and whispered something in his ear that had him grinning. Unsurprising that he wouldn't listen to the rules, Jacob pulled out four grenades from his coat. Rook hurried to sign to everyone to go at the sound of grenades going off. Jacob was absolutely pleased reading the signs Rook put out. He winked at Joseph and Rook before tossing the grenades. 

Whitehorse had an arm of an injured fighter wrapped around his shoulders as he carried them over to the window. Faith was doing much of the same with Tracey and even convinced her not to struggle or else they would both die for her pride. Joey was carrying the dead body of the Holland Valley fighter, unwilling to let her body be buried under rubble. Staci had to pull Jacob towards the window when he got lost in laughing maniacally. Wheaty was yelling into his personal radio when Jacob slapped the back of his head to get him going. 

Rook shot out the window and only pause to check if the 16 wheeler really was down there. He turned to make sure Joseph was behind him. They were both perched on the window sill, providing cover fire before Joseph light tapped Rook's should to indicate it was their turn to jump. The landing wasn't too harsh, maybe a bit harder for the more injured individuals, but not kneecaps busting hard. Everyone rushed to load into the back the injured practically getting thrown in; better bruised than dead. Joseph ripped the passenger side open and Rook jumped in right behind him. 

"Drive," was Joseph's simple command to the resistance fighter. He readjusted Rook into a more comfortable position on his lap. "That could have been worse," he said brushing some of the stray hairs away from his face. 

" _How much worse could it have been?_ " Rook signed with a long exhale. 

"Jacob could have tried something," he said. "I think that might have been too much for the resistance to try again. But since the resistance messed up the summit and I am a forgiving man, we can try again some other time."

Rook scoffed and kissed him. " _I love you_." Another kiss. " _Don't let it get to your head_." 

Joseph smiled sweet and leaned up to meet him for the next kiss.


	12. Epilogue

"It certainly sounds like a promotion," Joseph said. He relished in the small bit of domesticity they were allowed to have in between both their busy schedules. He ran a hand through Rook's hair and reveled in the slight weight of his head in his lap. "Higher pay and a new title."

" _Money's not enough to deal with you_ ," Rook teased.

Joseph hummed in agreement. "You're right. It's the love and affection I provide that makes it worth it."

Rook scoffed and flicked the tip of Joseph's nose. He giggled at the little wiggle his nose did. " _I meant they're not paying me enough to deal with your shit_."

"But I make dealing with me so enjoyable," he said, running a hand over Rook's chest.

Rook swatted the hand away and poked the 'lust' scarring over Joseph's crotch. _"No time. We need to finalize these documents and hand it in by the end of my shift_."

"That's three hours from now," his voice got low and tempting.

" _The station isn't close. We had to get here by helicopter the first time_."

"Fine," Joseph relented. "Are you coming to the family dinner on Saturday?"

Rook groaned and moved to hide his face in Joseph's midsection. He hugged him and shook his head no. More like a plea for freedom than a rejection. He really didn't want to, but he might have to because technically they were to be married if all this peace stuff worked out. How did Whitehorse think making him 'Relations Director of Eden's Gate' a good idea? Didn't his relationship with Joseph make him too close for the job? But it was the fact that he was able to stay neutral during peace talks and was understanding to both sides that Whitehorse chose him.

"Darling," Joseph said, shaking Rook's shoulder.

Rook looked up at him and pouted.

"Darling," he repeated in a chastising tone.

Rook muffled a half yell into Joseph's midsection before unwinding himself and sitting up. " _I don't want to_ ," he signed. 

"Rook, it's a family dinner and you're part of the family."

" _John is still pissed I shot him_ ," Rook signed. " _Sometimes Jacob looks at me like I shot him. And Faith... Faith is an oddity_."

"Darling, please."

" _Fine_." Rook knew this was the inevitable end anyway. "Can I bring Boomer?"

"If he'll make you feel more comfortable."

Rook nodded excitedly. He leaned forward and gave Joseph a quick peck on the lip. He dodged Joseph's hands that reached out for more and pointed at the documents on the table. " _Finish. It's a long drive back_."

Joseph went over the documents, combing through them to make sure all of Project Eden's Gate's needs were met. Rook resisted dozing off but he must have anyways because Joseph woke him with a short shake of his shoulder. 

"You're exhausted," Joseph said, his voice quiet. "You shouldn't drive back like that."

Rook grumbled, still half asleep. " _I am, but I have to go back_."

"You should move here," he wrapped his arms around Rook's waist. "Move in with me. Don't leave."

" _I'd have to leave to move_."

"So you'll move in with me?"

Rook laughed and patted his cheek. " _What kind of question is that? Of course we'll move in together eventually. Just not right now. And I don't want to live in the middle of the Project's territory. But yes, I do want to live with you._ "

Joseph eyes got gooey. He couldn't help but hold Rook close. He buried his nose in his neck. Rook let his hand rest on the back of Joseph's neck, which had him snuggling closer. "It's hard to believe that once I was without you. Even harder to think of life without you. I thought I was going to be without love for my whole life, that God chose that path for me. I'm glad I was wrong. I'm glad I found you."

Rook hummed and kissed his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the last couple of chapters felt rushed. I no longer have time nor motivation to write fanfiction consistently and by the end I was really just rushing the plot to wrap up the story. Thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
